Yet Another New Place
by ApplesAmanda
Summary: Clary Fray just moved to New York, to an institute for the extremely gifted. She has always felt alone. But here she finds an unlikely ally. and learns about herself and everyone else. But nothing is as simple as it seems
1. First Day

**So, I'm totally new to this. If it totally sucks, I'm very sorry. If I do something wrong, please let me know. Okayy well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Hi. My name is Clary Fray." I say in front of yet another new class

"And where are you from my dear?" Hodge, the only teacher in the New York Institute for the extremely gifted, asks.

"Umm, I currently moved from Louisiana. But I have moved around my whole life." I reply, hoping I get to sit down soon.

"Well, do you want to share anything else with us?" he presses for more information.

"Umm, sure. I'm 15, will be 16 in two months. I have lived in six states but visited the entire East Coast. And I am an only child, that I know of. " That gets a laugh from everyone.

"And just one more important question that everyone is going to have to answer. What is your gift? Me personally, I am a fallen angel with amazing intelligence. I have what mundanes call a photographic memory, but I remember everything that has ever happened." Hodge adds with a smile.

"Ohh well that's cool." I reply with a smile. "I, umm, am part angel, on my fallen angel-never there-dead beat dads side. And I'm an artist." I say as I head to my seat in the back, fed up with being the center of attention.

"Another Part Angel. Such a rarity. We look forward to seeing your art work Ms. Fray. Thank you very much for sharing." Hodge says with a creepy look. "Now class, as it is the first day, we will all share our gifts. Aline, you're up my dear." He adds as I avoid the voices in my head.

I have another gift that I don't share with anyone. No one knows that I can read minds and hear thoughts. As I sit in my seat, I get my diary out so I can draw. I can hear, how no one wants to do this, as many of these people have been together for years and already know each other's gifts. Hodge rolls through the rows of people.

Mia, a tan girl with pretty hair, is part werewolf. Jordan, also good looking, and also part werewolf. Simon, a nerdy looking boy but kinda cute, is part vampire. Izzy, a gorgeous girl, with long black hair, is a shawdowhunter, which means she hunts downs demons. Arianna is adorable and part fairy. Daniel is hot, he has these violet eyes, and can fly. Cam, also hot, but in a bad boy kind of way, has bright green eyes like me, can also fly. Luce, a small girl but very pretty, can time travel. Everyone in this place is pretty, no one is just average looking, but me. I am pretty small, just five feet tall, with really white skin and freckles all over. I have bright green eyes that look weird with my fire red long curly hair. I don't have much muscle but I'm not bone thin. I have a little bit of meat on my bones and a small chest. My mom says I just haven't hit my peak yet.

I start drawing and this time it's wings. As I'm drawing, I hear someone thinking about ME! My head snaps right up and I catch Hodge looking at me with curious eyes, like he knows my secret. I avoid his gaze by looking towards the window. As I stare out the window, I catch a glimpse of a golden halo. I blink and realize it's a very attractive boy's head of hair and he is glaring at me. He just continues to stare at me as I look at him, so I try to focus on his thoughts but get nothing. It's like static on an old radio. This has never happened before. I can hear everyone, even my fathers, the few times he has found me. I can even hear Hodge right now, he's thinking about war. What a weirdo.

Hodge breaks my concentration by calling up the golden hair boy. He's still staring as he heads up to the front of the room, he still stares as he's up there. I look back down at my notebook. I can hear all the girls thinking about what they would do to him if they ever got alone time with him. _"HA! Alone time will only happen in their dreams, and it does, a lot."_ My head shots straight up because someone thought that. Who would think that unless they knew what the girls were thinking and that I knew what they were thinking. I realize the golden hair boy is smirking at me. Could it have been him?

"Umm, Yep. My name's Jace Wayland." He says as most of the girls let out a sigh like his voice is the best sound in the world. _"It is the best sound in the world."_ The voice in my head replies. "I am also part angel, also from my no good father." He smiles at me and it's the most beautiful yet irritating smile I have ever seen. Part angel, maybe he has the same gifts as I do and that's why I can't hear him. As I start to think about that, the voice returns. _"If only that was the case. Nothing is ever that simple."_

"My gifts are my amazingly great athletic abilities, my charming and witty personality, and my breath taking-hear stopping-amazingly gorgeous looks." He adds with a wink towards the class before taking his seat. The girls are all swooning over that wink, thinking it was just for them.

"Alright." Hodge says trying to get the attention back. "Thank you Mr. Wayland." He starts with a stern look at Jace. "And Thank you everyone else." He adds a smile. "Now that wraps up the first day, enjoy lunch, class starts at ten in the morning, don't be late. And remember everyone, try to make Clary feel at home and welcome." He gives me a weird look that is kind of hard to explain. I look away. "Class dismissed." He says and walks out of the room.

I start to pack up my stuff when a giant hand slams down on my desk, and I jump. I look up to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. "Hey there. Name's Cam. Wanna eat lunch with me? Then afterwards, I can give you the grand tour." He raises an eyebrow and smirks. But before I can say anything, two small hands are on his arm moving it away from my desk.

"Don't you even think about it Cam. You're not gonna ruin this one too." A small hand points towards me. "Now go! Get. Shoo." she says waving her hands in his face. "Alright. Geez Izzy. I was just trying to be friendly. See you later Red." Cam says with a wink as he leaves.

"Umm Thanks." I say to Izzy. Up close she is even prettier than I first thought. She is standing there sizing me up with holding hands with the nerdy Simon kid.

"No worries." She smiles such a dazzling smile, that I think she uses to get anything she wants. She puts a palm to her forehead. "Ohh where are my manners. I'm Izzy and this is my boyfriend Simon." We all shake hands as I grab my bag and swing it on my shoulders. "Eat lunch with us, Clary. We can fill you in on the Institute and who's bad company, like Cam, and other important stuff." She says and starts to head out of the room. Simon waits for me and does a sweeping gesture with his arm for me to leave the room.

_"Have fun Red."_ The voice in my head says and laughs again. I turn back and see Jace, still in his seat, smiling my way. Could he be talking to me telepathically? He must have. But then why can't I hear his thoughts? Can he protect them? Maybe I can do that?

* * *

Well Izzy and Simon show me around on the way to lunch. They inform me that the institute used to be a mansion for some super rich guy. When he died he left it to Hodge and he transformed it into the boarding school we are all stuck at now. We all live here, all year round. But on the weekends we can leave and visit the city but we have to go in groups. The only other time we can leave is on field trips. We all come to the institute to learn how to handle our gifts and also to be protected. There are some bad people, like my father, who want us for our gifts so we have to stay under supervision.

At lunch, we sit with Izzy and Simons friends; Mia and Jordan, who are a couple, Daniel and Luce, also a couple, and Arianne. They all seem pretty cool, and seem to like me enough. They start informing me on the institutes ins and outs. Like there is a really creepy greenhouse on the roof. And there is a back stairway you can sneak down and enter the boys dorm rooms. After a while all the couples are being all romantic and stuff and Arianne whispers to me to watch something. At that moment Jace walks in and I think she likes him until Aline walks up and flirts with him shamelessly. He politely walks away and she just walks back over to a table full of girls and that's where Arianne's attentions is. She is thinking how sexy the girls are. She's a lesbian, she sees me staring along with her and says "Pretty sexy aren't they? Too bad none will admit they are sometimes confused. It would be a lot easier for me to score." She starts laughing and I just look at her and laugh too.

I continue to look around, just to see everyone and look at the stained glass windows. I notice Jace sitting alone, staring at me. I try to focus and read his mind. For just a minute, I can see he is thinking about Izzy, but not now, back when she was younger, maybe 10. It's a summer day, they are on a beach, and there is another boy, black hair just like Izzy. She has a twin named Alec. Now Jace is thinking about how much he misses Alec. Alec is super smart so he graduated already and is a full blown shawdowhunter. He has a boyfriend, Magnus. I know Magnus! And at that, I can't read his mind anymore. _"Let's take a walk."_ the voice in my head said. Jace got up and went towards a back door.

"Umm, I'm gonna take and walk. Look around a bit. I'll catch you guys later." I said and stood up. Arianne got up, "I'll go with you. I can't take much more of this gross love fest that's happening." she says as she flings fries at the couples that are glued to each other faces. "No!" I shout and everyone stops and looks at me. "I mean, I just wanna get a feel for the place myself. You know." I say quickly and grab my bag. "Okay. Izzy and Mia are in room 20 and I'm in room 21. Come by later and we will, you know, girl talk and stuff." Arianne says and gives me a quick hug and sits back down with her feet propped up on my chair. "Thanks guys. I'll catch you later. And Arianne, I'm in room 21 too." I say with a quick smile and walk towards that back door.


	2. Greenhouse

**So WOW! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and all that. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to read it let alone like it. :) And I have a basic idea where this is going to go and what is going to happen. So I guess if you like it just bare with me. And yes, some of the characters from the "Fallen" series are in here. I read so many random books, all of the characters interact in my head. **

**Okayy well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

I walk out of the dining room out of the back door that I saw Jace go through. It's just a stair case and he is nowhere to be found. _"Head up the stairs."_ he says in my mind. I obey and head up the stairs.

When I reach the landing, I start to head towards the door that opens onto the boys floor, but Jace says _"Nope."_ popping his 'p' _"Go all the way up and meet me in the greenhouse."_ _"Greenhouse? But Izzy says no one goes up there."_ I reply thinking it in my head feeling kind of dumb until hear, _"That's the point Red."_ he laughs. _"No one comes up here, besides me. This way we can talk. Well until you will have to go to your room for some girl talk, that is. Now hurry up or you'll miss it."_

I run up the last two flights of stairs and open the door. I walk in and take in as much as I can. This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Its full of trees covered in fruit and dozens of flowers in all different kinds and colors. I start to walk down the rows, completely forgetting what brought me up here. It the very center of the room, is the biggest water fountain I have ever seen, it's also the prettiest. There are three levels to the fountain; the bottom circle is covered in mermaids, the middle circle is covered in pixies and fairies and the top, is a pair of angels in a loving embrace. The fountain is covered is all kinds of colors, as is the water.

"Jace? Where are you? And why did I have to hurry?" I say, out loud, still not used to the whole mind talking thing. "I'll only come out if you promise not to be all weird." He replies, out loud for me. "Okay. Why would I be all weird anyways? Just come out here so we can properly meet." I say getting a tad aggravated.

I'm still staring at the fountain when all of a sudden, it seems like every flower in the room explodes. Small sliver specks start floating down and land everyone. I look up and watch them fall. I put my hand out to catch one and it melts like a snow flake. I spin around to see how it looks on all the nature around me. And I see him. Just standing there in between two trees, watching me. I start to walk towards him but he puts up a hand to make me stop.

* * *

"Hi. I'm, umm, well, Clary." I say nervously. "I know who you are. And not just because of class" He says with no emotion in his tone. "Umm, what do you mean? How could you know me before today?" I say confused and take a step towards him. He moves away. "Don't come any closer Clary. We need to talk but just to set up some rules. But first, did you like the show?" "Yes, I did. It was breathtaking. Thank you. Now what rules are you talking about?" I try to read his mind and see my focused face for a brief moment before the static returns. "How do you that?" I blurt out, getting upset with how calm he is.

"I know about your gifts. All of them. You didn't share everything in class did you?" He raises his eyebrows. I just look down and I guess he takes that as a yes. "Don't worry. I didn't either." he says with a smirk. "So, you can read minds too then?" I say very curious now. "Yes and I know how to block people, like you, from reading mine. I can tell when you try, and not because the look your face gets when you focus, but I can feel it." I just stand there silent. "Anyways, about the rules. Don't let anyone know about your extra gifts. And I mean anyone. They will use it against you. You can't trust certain people. "

"How will I know who I can and can't trust? Are you going to tell me? And how do I know I can trust you?" I say looking up at him.

He steps towards me and there is just a few inches between us. "You know you can trust me. You can feel it. You will just have follow your heart on who you can trust. And don't wonder around this place alone, there are bad people here, people that work for your father."

* * *

At that I gasp. "What do you know about my father?" I demand.

"More than you know." He looks up in concentration. "You need to go. Get back to your room. Take no detours."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Clary, just go." he starts to push me out the door, looking around worriedly.

"Can I trust my roommate? And Izzy and Simon?" I ask as I'm pushed out of the door.

"Yes. They are good people. But Cam isn't. Stay away from him." I start to go down stairs.

"Wait!" I turn around and look up at him. "When can we talk again? What if I have questions?"

"We can't. This is the only time we can talk. Now go!" he practically screams and I hear a noise from in the greenhouse. I shudder.

"But?!" "GO!" He screams and pushes me one more time. I watch as he runs back in the door, and he looks at me with sad eyes as he locks the door.

I run back down one flight of stairs, to the girls floor. I run through the door and see that the rooms here are numbered in the forties. Great! I think and run down the hall heading lower in numbers. I finally get to room 21 and take out my key, get inside and lock the door. I look up as Arianne, Izzy and Mia stare at me with worry, written all over their faces.


	3. Memories

**So I hope the story is going slightly like you except, but I also want to keep some surprises. Lol. So I guess if things aren't going the way you want, just let me know and I can try to explain my crazy ideas. **

**Okayy, well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

_**PREVISOULY:**_ I run back down one flight of stairs, to the girls floor. I run through the door and see that the rooms here are numbered in the forties. Great! I think and run down the hall heading lower in numbers. I finally get to room 21 and take out my key, get inside and lock the door. I look up as Arianne, Izzy and Mia stare at me with worry, written all over their faces.

* * *

I stand against the door, trying to catch my breath and not meeting anyone's stares.

"Clary, what's wrong? You okay?" Arianne asks, walking towards me.

"Ohh yeah. I'm fine. Just wanted a workout so I ran up and down the stairs. No biggie." I say like its nothing heading over to my bed that holds my duffle bag full of stuff.

"Ran the steps?" Izzy asks with shock. I just nod and shrug while I rummage through my duffle.

"Is that your only bag?" She asks. "Yeah. I don't have much stuff. It's all I need, just this and my bag." I say looking around and "SHIT!" I yell.

"What's wrong now Clary?" Mia asks with concern.

"My bag. I must have left it on one of the landings. I'll just get it later. I need a shower." I say while grabbing towels out of my duffle and head towards the bathroom.

"Hold on. I'll help you turn it on. It's a bitch and a bit confusing." Arianne says with a smile. "And guys, I've been thinking. All of you have short, sweet nicknames. I want one too." she adds and puts her hands on her hips. "Any way to shorten my name?"

"Anna?" Mia suggests.

"or Air?" Izzy says with a laugh.

"What about Airy?" I say with a smile.

"YES! Airy. I love it. That's my name now and you all must use it. It's now Airy and Clary best roommates ever!" the newly named Airy says with a laugh and more enthusiasm than I think is necessary.

She then pulls me into the bathroom and shows me how it take two hands to turn the shower knob and that to change the water temperature you have to push in then turn. I say thanks and she hugs me and leaves. The walls are pretty thin so I can hear the girls continue their conversation.

"Ran the stairs, for fun. Lost her bag and doesn't really care. And only has one duffle of stuff. She's kinda weird. Don't ya guys think?" Izzy asks

"Izzy, some people like running. And not everyone has to have a lot of stuff to be happy. And she said she would go get her bag after her shower. She's fine if you ask me." Airy says while sounding bored.

"But have you guys noticed she tends to space out? Like stare at something and kinda check out? What's that about?" Mia adds.

"We all can space out and we are all weird. I like her!" Airy says defending me again, I know we are going to be good friends.

"Yeah but…" Izzy starts but I tune out. I hate this part. Hearing what everyone really thinks of you. It's the same every time when moving somewhere. But what sucks the most is I don't have a cell phone or anything to distract myself. My mom (Jocelyn) and step-father, but I just call him my father because he's been around since I can remember (Luke), agreed that it was for my better interest if I didn't have anything that would distract me, including music.

* * *

As, I just sit in the shower letting the warm water run all over me, I start to worry about what Jace said earlier. The whole my father has people here and that I can't trust certain people. But why should I trust him? I don't know him? He doesn't know me? Or does he? He did know about my powers and know that I need to worry about my father.

Ick, my father. He has been trying to kidnap me since we found out about my powers when I was around five. Mom and Dad (I refer to Luke as dad) were finally talking about getting married. We were sitting in the living room, I was coloring while they discussed details. Luke was getting ready to ask me if I wanted to be flower girl but before he could say the words out loud, I squealed and ran across the room and jumped into his lap and said that I would be honored to do it. They both looked at me surprised and asked how I knew what he was going to ask, and I looked confused. "What do you mean 'what you were going to ask'? Didn't you ask?" I asked. "No hunny, we never said it out loud." Mom said slightly worried. "We need to take her to Magnus, now, Jocelyn. Maybe she's getting her powers." Luke said as he picked me up and grabbed my jacket and his keys to the truck. When we got to Magnus Bane's, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, (we were living in New York at the time), he confirmed I was getting my powers. He warned my parents that I was going to have extra powers and that we needed to monitor how they develop.

It was during the wedding, a few weeks later, when my father first showed. He flew down with his black wings and amazing face, and tried to pick me up from where I was asleep in the first row in Magnus' lap. Magnus luckily repelled him with a shield and that's when I woke up and screamed. Top of my lungs, ear shattering, worse than nails on chalkboard, scream. Mom went crazy and tried to stab my father with a sword she hid under her dress, like she was excepting this. Dad turned into a werewolf and jumped towards my father all while I was in Magnus' lap, protected in a shield. "Take her Magnus. We will catch up." Mom yelled and then Magnus and I were in a little house on a beach. I was losing it, nothing Magnus did calmed me down until he lifted all my toys and me off the ground creating blue sparks on his finger tips. I thought it was the best thing ever. He even let me try to do it, I could levitate one toy but if I tried for a second one, I dropped it. I was so proud of myself, I kept trying until I fell asleep. I spent three days on that beach with Magnus trying to levitate things, until my parents came to get me.

My parents came and after they held me for about an hour, they explained that we had to go into hiding because I was a extra special child. All I asked was if dad was officially my dad. Mom laughed and dad just looked at me and said no, they didn't get officially married. Magnus said that just would not do, so he threw together a super quick wedding, like in two hours, while I moved the flowers down the aisle and showed off my new power. Magnus married my parents and taught my parents protective spells and he left. We stayed at the house on the beach for another year before I was old enough to go to school.

* * *

I come out of my memories by a voice in my head. It was then I realized I was slowing crying._"Clary, are you alright? I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. Clary?"_

_"Ohh yeah. I'm fine Jace. But have you seen my bag? I think I left it in the greenhouse or something."_ I reply stretching and realizing that the water is no longer warm. I rinse my face and turn off the water.

_"Yeah. I have it. I'm dropping it by your room now."_ he says. I jump out of the shower and wrap a towel around my hair then my body while he says _"It's on your door knob."_ and I just stop. _"Ohh. Thanks. You can come in if you want."_ I say hoping I don't sound too sad. _"No. It's not good for us to be around each other. I'm sorry."_ and he was gone. I could tell because my mind felt different, like there was more room or something.

I walk out of the bathroom and see the three girls sitting in a circle braiding hair. I slightly giggle at the sight. I hear Izzy thinking about my hair, she wants to braid it. So after I get dressed, I ask if I can join them but don't really know how to braid. All three girls are excited. Izzy sets me in the middle of the floor and starts brushing my hair and Airy sits next to me with Mia in front of her. Izzy starts to braid my hair and Airy teaches me how to braid using Mia as a model. We hear a knock at the door and Airy yells "Come in."


	4. The truth

**So, I'm sorry if my story has confused anyone. This is a totally different story and everything is different. Also, there is kissing and such in this chapter, not to bad really. Don't get angry about who is kissing, it will all make sense in the end, promise. **

**Okayy, well here goes nothing.**

* * *

_**PREVISOULY:**_ I walk out of the bathroom and see the three girls sitting in a circle braiding hair. I slightly giggle at the sight. I hear Izzy thinking about my hair, she wants to braid it. So after I get dressed, I ask if I can join them but don't really know how to braid. All three girls are excited. Izzy sets me in the middle of the floor and starts brushing my hair and Airy sits next to me with Mia in front of her. Izzy starts to braid my hair and Airy teaches me how to braid using Mia as a model. We hear a knock at the door and Airy yells "Come in."

* * *

"Hey guys. You have a bag on your doorknob." Luce says as she opens the door.

"Ohh. That's mine. Can you bring it in and set in on my bed please?" I say, pretending that I was surprised.

"Someone must have saw it and remembered you with it in class." Airy suggests.

"Maybe it was Cam." Izzy says with a flirty tone.

"Ohh whatever. Like he was paying attention to her bag instead of that pretty face." Luce said while she grabbed my chin and laughed.

"Umm, thanks, I think." I say while getting my face back.

"Ohh it was a total compliment. I think you're super pretty Clary." Luce says while sitting down in front of us.

"Honest Clary. You are one of the prettiest girls here." Airy says with a smirk.

"Thanks guys." I say blushing.

"So Clary, anyone catch your eye? Ohh and you're all done" Izzy asks while finishing up my hair.

I look in the mirror and find I have one long twisty braid. "Thanks Izzy. It's so pretty." I say while twisting in the mirror to see every angle.

"You're avoiding the question Clary." Izzy says as she turns me around to look at the girls in my room.

"Umm, well, umm" I get out before "OMG! She's blushing. Like hardcore look." Izzy squeals.

"It is Cam, isn't it?" Luce asks while raising her eyebrows

_"Don't let them know we talked. No one can know."_ Jace says in my head. The fact that he's listening but won't talk to me in person irritates me so I reply _"Don't worry. Wasn't going to."_

"Yeah, it was Cam. Something about those eyes and that he was the first one to talk to me." I say with a giggle. _"Grr"_ he adds in my head. _"Don't like the truth, don't listen in." _I say, secretly satisfied that I upset him. Although I'm worried that he might know it's not the truth.

"I know his eyes are so amazing. They are so big and green. Just like Clary's" Mia adds.

"You know who else has amazing eyes." Izzy asks and when no one replies she says "Jace Wayland." she says with a giggle.

"Izzy! He's practically your brother!" Airy adds with a laugh and we all laugh.

"How is he practically her brother?" I ask in between laughs.

"Ohh well, he's technically my mom's godson so not related related. But he lived with me and my family his whole life. His parents travel a lot so he just stayed with us until we came here that is." She said like it was no big deal. "And just cause he's family, doesn't mean I don't get to appreciate the looks he was so lucky to get." she adds with a shrug. "Well, what are we all doing tonight?" she adds and looks around.

We all reply nothing at the same time and laugh.

* * *

"That's what I thought." Izzy says with her hands on her hips. "So let's play, truth or dare. This way, Clary gets to know us and we get to know her." she adds with a smile towards me.

We all agree and sit down in a circle on the floor.

"Okay Clary. You first. Truth or dare?" Luce asks

"Umm, Truth I guess."

"Who's cuter? Cam or Jace?" Luce asks and the girls erupt in giggles.

He's probably listening and since I guess we can't be friends or anything I decided to play dirty. "Cam, definitely. Although I haven't talked to Jace, there's just something about Cam's eyes. And he's very confident. I like that." I say and smile, hoping my answer was good enough. "Airy, Truth or dare?"

"Dare. For sure." She says with a grin.

"Okay. Umm, I dare you to, umm, run up and down the boys hallway in just your underwear." I say.

"Fine. No big deal. You guys coming to watch." She says while stripping down to some lace black and pink polka dot bra with black and pink striped underwear.

"Dots and stripes so don't go together." Izzy snickers as we all get up and follow Airy. We walk down the back steps so no adults see us, and she runs full force down the hallway and on her way back runs full force into Cam as he walks out of his room. They both fall to the floor, Airy on top, and we girls lose it laughing. Cam is just staring at Airy, his hands on her naked hips, and Airy kisses the tip of his nose, and in her best flirty voice says "Hey Cam. How you doing?" but before he can reply, she jumps off and finishes her run towards us and we head back up stairs. Once we are in the room, we all lose it. We fall into each other laughing so hard.

"Okay okay." Airy says, kind of out of breath. "Izzy, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Have you and Simon, done the deed?" Airy asks, putting her close back on.

"Umm, not yet. He's still innocent." Izzy answers, blushing. Most of the girls are shocked, but I'm just glad I'm not the only virgin in the school.

"Anyways. Mia, Truth or dare?" she says quickly, trying to get the attention off of her.

"Dare I guess." Mia says looking down

"I dare you to send a topless picture to Jordan" Izzy says laughing

"Fine, nothing he hasn't seen before." Mia adds taking off her top. "Airy, can you take the picture for me?"

"Sure thing my dear." Airy says with a huge grin. I wonder if everyone knows she's gay. I think so, since she was so forth coming to me. Airy has her pose in front of the door, holding her chest up and making a pouty face. Once they agree on a picture, Mia adds a line to the text saying 'wish you were here. thinking of you' and hits sends and redresses. Not even a minute later she gets a respond, she reads it out loud for us: 'I'm in my room alone, if you want me that bad. Love the picture, its already saved, but who took the picture for you babe?' We all laugh, we agree that she can tell him the truth. She replies; 'Airy took it for me. We are in her room, playing Truth or dare?. g2g love you. Ohh I'll see you later ;) '

"Okay. Luce. Truth or dare?" Mia asks turning her phone on silent.

"Truth. For sure."

"Have you and Daniel, done the deed?" Mia asks, laughing.

"No. Not yet. He wants to wait for the right time. Or at least that's what he says." Luce says, looking kind of sad.

"What's that mean? Everything okay with you two?" Airy asks, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just worried he is getting tired of me or something. That's why he doesn't want to, since it would be my first time." Ohh another virgin, yay. I think "But I just don't know anymore. He's being all distant. I barely see him, outside school hours." Luce says, trying not to cry.

"Bullshit!" Airy shouts. "He's totally in love with you. Everyone can see it." And everyone shakes their heads and agree.

"Anyway, enough about me. Clary, Truth or dare?" she asks looking at me, drying her eyes with her hands.

But before I can say anything Izzy interrupts. "Since, we all has a turn, we have to choose the one we didn't last time. To make it more fun. So, Luce, think of a dare for Clary."

"Umm. Okay." Luce says while she starts to think. "Got it. Clary, I dare you to text Cam, I'll give you his number, and ask him to go out to the movies next weekend." she finishes with a huge grin.

"I can't. I don't have a phone." I say. They all looked shocked. "Well, that creates a problem. Do you want a phone? We have ways of getting stuff." Airy adds. "I guess." I say with a shrug.

"Okay, forget that then. Kiss Airy while I take a picture." Luce says, grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"Umm, why?" I ask, trying not to look at Airy.

"Cause I said, and I think you and Airy would be a super cute couple, if you go that way." Luce says like it's no big deal.

Before I can say anything, Airy comes over and grabs my face and kisses me very softly on my lips. I'm so surprised, I gasp, but before I can do anything Airy stops kissing me. "Wait. I didn't get a picture. Again." Luce says. This time I'm prepared, and find myself anticipating the kiss. Once again, Airy's lips are on mine, but this time I kiss back, but all too soon, her lips are gone and she removes her hands from my face.

"Well then. Clary, was that your first kiss?" Luce asks.

"Umm, kind of." I admit. "At my last school, a boy kissed me but a teacher came in and we got detention. That was the first time I ever got to kiss back." I explain while looking down, hoping I'm not blushing.

"Well, I'm honored. And it was a damn good kiss if you ask me. But next time, loosing up a bit and you can put your hands on their face on tug on their hair. Most people like that." Airy adds, looking at me and I know I blush this time.

"So umm, Airy, it's your turn for truth." I say still not looking at her. "When did you know you liked girls?" I say quietly.

"Ohh that's easy. I was dating Roland, and when we did the deed, I found it didn't do anything for me. I was thinking about girls the whole time. But since he was , and still is, my best friend. I talked to him about him and he suggested that I kiss a girl and see what that makes me feels. And I did. I kissed some random girl at a bar and found that I really enjoyed it. Since then, I have been all for the girls." she finishes with a wink that makes me blush again. I'm not sure how I feel about that kiss. It's confusing.

"Izzy, I dare you to call Simon, and tell him to meet you in your room in an hour. We are gonna dress you all slutty, more so than usual, and you are going to do the deed." Airy says.

"Okay. Sounds fine to me. I'm dying not getting any, anyways." Izzy says, while grabbing her phone. She calls Simon and tells him the plan, he sounds confused but agrees. "And tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it. detail by detail." Izzy says with a smirk. "Now Mia, How did you and Jordan do it your first time?"

"Ohh. Want ideas Izzy?" Mia says and winks at Izzy. "Well, we were on a road trip last summer, we got to a hotel and he was in the shower, and I decided I wanted to be clean too. So I got in the shower with him, he looked confused and I was like, just trying to save water here and laughed. He just looked at me and I kissed him. Kinda, pushed him against the wall kissing him. It took him a second to regain his confidence but then he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed me into the wall. I was so into it, it didn't hurt. We were kissing and biting each other for what seemed like forever both he carried us to the bed, and yeah. We did it. Honestly, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Mia flushes recalling the memory. "Well, Luce, I dare you to send a picture to Daniel, in whatever clothes I put you in. I also get to do your hair and makeup."

"Umm, okay. I love make overs." Luce says with a shrug. "I have the perfect outfit and the boots to match." Izzy says and runs next door while Mia goes to work on Luce's long black hair.

"I have a sweet wig she can wear."Airy says getting up and going over to the closet. She pulls out a little black wig, with red tips, it kind of looks like Airy's pixie hair cut.

"Perfect!" Mia squeals. Airy puts the wig on Luce and she and Mia go to work on Luce's makeup, making it dark. Izzy comes back with a tight black lacey dress and six inch red and black knee high boots. When Luce is dressed and all made over, they stand her in front of the door and she strikes a pose that should be on the cover of Playboy. Everyone agrees she is super hot looking. When everyone is satisfied with the picture, they send it to Daniel.

* * *

After ten minutes of waiting for a reply, Luce tells us she will tell us what he says. And we all agree to go to dinner. The girls ask if I want to go, but I decide to stay and unpack, but really I need time alone to think about what all has happened today. Airy promises to bring me something back.

As I start to unpack my things, the day starts replaying in my head. Cam in class, Lunch with my new friends, The greenhouse with Jace, The kiss with Airy, Missing my mom and dad. Everything is just too much. I decide I just need to draw.

I listen to Airy's ipod and start to draw.

"Nice picture Clary." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Making me jump. "Someone catch your eye today?" She says laughing.

I look down and see an picture of a boy with bright green eyes looking back at me.

"Night Clary." Airy says as she turns out the light. And leaves me to look at the green eyes of Cam in the light glow from the ipod.


	5. Encounter

**So I know when people say sorry for taking so long to update, but I need to apologize. It is a very crazy month and it will get crazier. Im already working on the next chapter so hopefully I wont take so long, but during the summer I will post more often, I hope. I cant be for sure. but I will contunte this story till the end, if you guys can bare with me. **

**Okayy, well here goes nothing. **

* * *

_**PREVIOSULY:**_ As I start to unpack my things, the day starts replaying in my head. Cam in class, Lunch with my new friends, The greenhouse with Jace, The kiss with Airy, Missing my mom and dad. Everything is just too much. I decide I just need to draw.

I listen to Airy's ipod and start to draw.

"Nice picture Clary." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Making me jump. "Someone catch your eye today?" She says laughing.

I look down and see an picture of a boy with bright green eyes looking back at me.

"Night Clary." Airy says as she turns out the light. And leaves me to look at the green eyes of Cam in the light glow from the ipod.

* * *

I am flying, flying high up in the air. But I don't have this power. I feel them then, big hands around me, holding me to a large wall of flesh. I struggle to turn around only to find myself face to face with big green eyes. I wake with a start. I am sitting in my bed, sweating and hyperventilating. I take in my new room, and notice Airy is gone. I look at the alarm clock and see its only three in the morning.

After a hour of trying to get back to sleep, I decide it's useless and go for a walk. I find myself walking back up to the greenhouse. It's just so beautiful up there, I want to draw it. I sit on the bench by the fountain, spread all my pencils out, take out Airy's borrowed ipod and start to draw. Listening to music and drawing, I get completely lost in my own world, I don't notice the figure approaching me, until he is right in front of me. I look up only to see golden eyes staring at me.

Jace. I remove one headphone as he cocks his head to the side and just continues to stare.

"Hey Red. Good job. You really do have talent." He says with a smirk.

"Umm, thanks." I say and look at the picture I was drawing. It's a guy leaning against a tree, looking down at the ground. But what is weird about it is, the boy has golden wings, a golden body, and golden hair, he's completely golden. I look at the ipod, and see its seven in the morning. I have been up here for hours. "What are you doing here Jace?" I ask kinda annoyed.

"Watching an artist at work." He replies while looking at my drawing. I look down too and notice it looks more than a lot like him. I slam my book shut. And look back up to see him staring at me again. It's a very intense stare. I look down and notice I'm still in my pajamas; rainbow polka dot short shorts, pink lacey tank top, and knee high rainbow striped toe socks. All of a sudden I feel very exposed.

"How long were you watching me?" I ask because I honestly don't know and feel like he invaded my privacy, but this is the place he showed me, maybe he was already up here and I'm the invader. But no, I checked before I sat down, I didn't hear any thoughts.

"Long enough." he says with another smirk. And that looks distracts my thoughts. He has that effect on me. He scrambles my thoughts, and I don't know why.

"Long enough for what?" I snap at him and start to gather up my pencils.

"Don't go." He says and puts his hand on mine to stop me. I look up and see he looks sad. Does he really not want me to go? This is very confusing.

* * *

"Why not?" I snap and yank my hand back. He looks wounded. I stand up and cross my hands over my chest and lay out all the anger I am feeling, from everything. I know he doesn't deserve it, but I can't help it. "You only talk to me when it suits you. You don't answer my questions. You listen in on my thoughts but get made when I answer simple questions with my friends. You say we can't talk or be friends or anything but then you spy on me and won't even tell me why. I try to leave and you don't want me to. That doesn't make any sense Jace. Either you want to be friends and talk or you don't, you can't do both." I say in practically one breath and when I'm done I put my hands on my hips and watch his eyes harden.

"Feel better now? I know you're not really mad at me, I'm just the easiest target for you right now. I talk to you when its best for you, Clary, not me. I don't have to answer anything anyone asks me, not just you. I was listening just to make sure you didn't tell your new friends that you talked to me. It would be better if we weren't friends, but that doesn't mean that's what I want. I wasn't spying on you, I come up here every morning before class, but at least I put on clothes in case someone would come in. I am glad I was here though, I told you earlier, your father has people here. If any of them would have found you up here alone, who knows what would have happened. And I want to be friends, but it would be better for you if we weren't." He says calmly, although I can tell he is pissed. He comes closer, and takes my hands off my hips and tips my head up so we are staring at each other.

"Jace." I whisper. He leans in, but only to look in my eyes.

* * *

"Clary, what did you do?" He asks, angrily. Then drops my face, steps back and grabs my notebook.

"Hey! Stop it. Don't look in that. Its private!" I scream. But he ignores me, and flips through it, until he finds that picture of Cam.

"When did you draw this Clary?" He's still angry, but asks me in a calmer voice.

"Why?" I snap.

"Just answer me, damnit." He tries not to scream.

"I did it tonight. After the girls and I played truth or dare. They went to get dinner, but I stayed and drew. Honestly, I don't remember drawing it, but when Airy came back, she teased me that someone must have caught my eye." I reply looking away. I don't know why I'm telling him any of this.

"What did you guys do, during the game?" His voice filled with concern.

"I can't tell you that." I say confused.

"Damnit Clary. Just answer me! Please for once just do what you are asked." He screams and sinks on to the bench where I was sitting.

"But, that wouldn't be fair to the other girls, Jace. It's not fair for you to ask me to do this." I say while staring at him. I move in front of him and tilt his face up so I can see his face. I don't know why I did it, I just felt the need to see his eyes. His eyes are filled with concern, sadness, and rage.

"Clary. Please. I need to know why you drew this." He holds up the picture of Cam. It's a really good one, it's how he looked in class when he first talked to me. His arm is down and you can see all the muscles in his chest, you can see the flirtation in his bright green eyes, even his eyebrow is raised.

* * *

"Umm well, I went first. They asked who was cuter, you or Cam. And I said Cam." I reply and look away. "Yeah, I remember that part. But since it was truth, why did you lie?" He says and smiles. I smile back. I gather up my pencils and sit down next to him to finish my story about truth or dare. "To be honest, I lied to make you mad. I was mad that you wouldn't talk to me. Anyways, I dared Airy to run up and down the boys hallway in her underwear, and she literally ran into Cam. They ended up laying on the ground and she kissed his nose and got up. I think she flirting. It was so funny. Izzy said that she and Simon hadn't had sex, Mia sent a topless picture to Jordan, Luce explained she and Daniel, also hadn't done it. At that point we all had a turn so Izzy said we had to do the opposite one. So I had to kiss Airy while Luce took a picture. The first time Airy kissed me, Luce didn't get the picture so we had to kiss again, and for some reason I kissed her back." At admitting that I was embarrassed and looked away.

"That explains it." He said, but didn't sound happy. "Clary." He said and turned my head to look back at him. "Arianna is part fairy. Some of her powers, are compulsion and love. She kissed Cam, even if it was just his nose, then she kissed you. She put a love spell on you, for you to love Cam." He explained, but still wasn't happy.

"Then why did I kiss her back the second time?" I ask with a small voice, slightly embarrassed still.

"That is the compulsion. She touched you, didn't she? beside the kiss. She held your hands or something?" His voice filled with concern.

"She held my face still." He nods. "So when she touched me she compelled me to kiss her?" I ask confused. "Only because that's what you guys were doing. For example, if you were hugging,, you would want to hug her forever. When she stopped kissing you, you wanted to do it again, right? You felt confused when she broke apart." He explains, staring at me.

"Yeah. Exactly. I thought I was going crazy. That's why I didn't go to dinner with her. But why did I draw Cam, if I wanted to kiss her?" I ask, still confused.

"Her compulsion, only last a few minutes after she breaks contact. But the love spell, will last until you break it." He says, with a sad look in those now melted golden eyes.

"How do I break it? And why would she do it in the first place? I thought we were friends." I say kind of annoyed now. Why on earth would Airy do this?

"I don't know why she would do it? Maybe she doesn't know she has this power. Or maybe she is doing it for someone else, although her soul is kind. This is weird." He now has a concentrating face, and staring at the fountain.

"Jace, you didn't tell me how to break it." I say moving his head to look at me again. I search his eyes and see pain and sadness and again, rage.

"Maybe you shouldn't break it. At least not yet. If she did this for someone, it's better for them to think she did. I can keep an eye on you and maybe we can figure it out." He says. Rage is clearly taking over.

"But I don't want to love Cam. I don't want to love anyone right now." I cross my arms and pout. He pulls my chin down, and my lips part. With his other hand, he uncrosses my arms.

* * *

"Why don't you want to love anyone right now, Red?" he asks with a smirk and there is something I haven't seen in his eyes. And that look once again scatters my thoughts.

"Umm, well." His hands are still on me. "I just started here. Its only my second day. People don't fall in love that fast." He just continues to stare. "And besides, everyone I love leaves me at some point."

"That would never happen here." He smiles and moves closer. "We are all stuck here, at least for a year." and there's his smirk again.

"If you want to see who Airy is working for, I can pretend to still be under the spell. But I want to know how to break it." I say and he drops both hands and just looks in my eyes.

"You really think you can play the part of a young girl in love? Until I tell you it's safe?" He's all serious now.

"Yes." It barely comes out as a whisper. He moves closer again. "You must do everything I say, no matter what, no matter when I say it. No arguing. And no trusting anyone with the truth, but me. Understand?" I nod. "Say it Clary. I won't break the spell unless you actually say it." He moves even closer and grabs my face in both hands.

"I understand. You are in charge. I will do what you say and trust no one but you. But how are you…" I start to ask but his lips are crushing against mine.


	6. Cam

**So for some reason, I really had trouble writing this chapter. I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope this holds you until I get the next one up (I'm working on it now, so it shouldn't take that long) Don't be mad about where this is heading, it will all make sense in the end. I promise.**

**Okayy, well here goes nothing. **

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_"Yes." It barely comes out as a whisper. He moves closer again. "You must do everything I say, no matter what, no matter when I say it. No arguing. And no trusting anyone with the truth, but me. Understand?" I nod. "Say it Clary. I won't break the spell unless you actually say it." He moves even closer and grabs my face in both hands.

"I understand. You are in charge. I will do what you say and trust no one but you. But how are you…" I start to ask but his lips are crushing against mine.

* * *

My eyes instantly close and I lean into him while he pulls me closer. My hands go to the back of his neck and I play with his hair. It's as soft as silk. This is the best feeling ever. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer so that I'm now straddling his hips. At that point, I tug on his hair and he opens his mouth more and I invade, as he does the same. If I knew making out felt this good, I would have done it a long time ago. He's tugging on my still braided hair and I love it. I pull his hair to move his head to the side and start to kiss his neck. He lets me for a minute, but then pushes me off, stands up and starts to pace. I'm sitting on the bench, staring at him, hurt and confused.

"How do you feel now?" he asks, without stopping or looking at me.

"Umm, fine. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. That was the first time I have ever done that." I say looking down at my feet. But I notice he stopped pacing.

"That was your first kiss? Well, besides what happened earlier." He asks with pain in his voice. All I can manage is a nod. "Well, for a first timer it was pretty good." He said with a shrug. "How do you feel about Cam?" he asks, finally sitting back down, but leaving space between us. The question catches me off guard and I have to think.

"Umm. Nothing." I say as I shrug. "And this picture?" He holds up the picture of Cam again. "I still don't remember drawing it, but I feel, I don't know, indifferent about him I guess. I don't wanna draw him again, if that's what you mean." I just look at him. He's thinking about something, so I try to read his mind. I see my face, flushed and glowing, then the static reappears and I'm being stared at.

"No mind reading, Clary. No one needs to suffer along with me. But good news, we broke the spell." He gives a half smile and pulls out his phone and checks the time, it's almost nine. "Go get ready. Class starts at ten. And remember, you are suppose to love Cam. So act like it. Arianna has already seen the picture, right?" He looks at me and I nod. "Okay. Well," he starts and flips to my picture of him, and tears it out. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he folds the paper, and puts it in his pocket. "No one can see that you're drawing people other than Cam. Now when Arianna asks where you were, you can tell her you were up here drawing the fountain." He says as he flips to the picture of the fountain I did earlier.

"Umm okay. Thanks Jace." I say as I grab my pencil bag, and Airy's ipod and he holds my notebook up to me. I take it without touching him. He just stares at me as I head to the door. I turn and notice he hasn't moved from the bench.

"Aren't you coming? You don't want to be late either." I say with a laugh.

"Not yet. I have to take care of some stuff first. Now go, or you will miss breakfast." He says and points to the door.

"Okay, whatever Jace. See you later, I guess." I say as I leave the greenhouse. Once the door is closed and I know he can't see me, I lean against the door to take a deep breath. Unknowingly, my hand reaches up and touches my lips; they are soft and swollen. With a sigh, I head back down the stairs and towards my room. Once inside, I notice Airy spiking her hair.

* * *

"Where have you been?" She asks as she looks at me with concern.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the greenhouse to draw. See?" I show her the picture of the fountain.

"Nice. Now get ready so we can meet everyone for breakfast." She turns back to the mirror to finish her hair. I change into some jeans and a tee-shirt. Brush my hair and just pull it up into a pony tail. Once ready, she grabs her backpack and I grab my bag and we head next door to grab Izzy and Mia and find Luce is already there. Then we all go downstairs to the dining room and meet the boys. Once we ate, we all head to class.

I find myself sitting between Airy and Izzy, but I'm staring at the door, waiting to see Jace again.

"Looking for someone?" Izzy asks.

"Umm, no. Just staring. Sorry lost in my world again." I say with a small smile.

"Mmhmm sure. Ohh there he is." She points to the door and Cam walks in. When he sees me, he smiles and heads towards the empty seat in front of me. Once in the seat, he turns and says hello to Izzy, turns the other way and says hello to Airy, where they exchange a weird look, but neither of them are thinking about anything. Then he looks as me, and I involuntarily blush and look down.

* * *

"Good morning, Red. How was your first night? Have fun with the girls?" He asks in a voice that sounds like velvet. I look up and see those green eyes staring at me. It's very intense and I'm thankful that Hodge chose that moment to start class. I just shrug and smile and he turns around to face the front.

A moment later, there is a piece of paper on my desk. I open it and see its from the green eye devil himself. 'You didn't answer my questions.'

I sigh and reply. 'Sorry class started. My night was fine and yes I had a lot of fun last night. Looked like you had fun when Airy tackled you in the hall.' I was just going to lay it on his desk when I remember I'm suppose to love him, so I lay it on his shoulder, and I touch his neck. He jumps a little and I giggle.

He takes the note, leaving his hand on mine for a moment. He reads it and a few seconds later, there is a hand holding a note, laying on my leg under my desk. I want to push him off, but decide to just take the paper and he drops his hand.

I open the note and read 'I'm glad the girls are treating you well. And I would have liked it more if it was you who tackled me. By the way you have very soft hands. And your giggle is adorable. You should do that more often. I'd also like to be the one who makes you do it. ;) How about pizza this weekend? I'll show you the town.'

I sigh and Airy looks at me. I smile and point to Cam and she laughs. I get an annoyed look from Hodge and quickly look down and start to reply my answer. 'The girls are very nice. And don't get your hopes up, I don't think I can tackle you. You are way too big for me. ;P And thanks, I moisturize. You're very confident, aren't you? But yes, I would love some pizza and depending on how good the pizza is will determine if you show me the town. ;D' I hand him the note the same way, this time, rubbing his neck a little with the back of my hand.

In less than a second, his hand and my note is back on my leg. I decide to really get him and hold his hand for a moment and he squeezes my knee. I take the note and read 'it's a date, Red. ;D Ohh, what's your number? so I know when to pick you up from your room.' Shit. I really need a phone. Hopefully Airy took it upon herself to get me one. I take an extra sheet of paper and ask her. She looks at me and once again I just point. She laughs and replies and hands me back the note. I look and find that she did, but wonder if it's because she is doing it as a friend or because of some evil plan. I just look at her and mouth 'thanks' and smile. She included the number in my note so I copy it in Cam's note and also say 'I am trying to learn. Stop distracting me mister. I mean it. *I'm making a very serious face here Cam*' and hand it back to him.

He laughs and writes once more. I sigh and read 'But I like distracting you but since you made a serious face (which I will want to see later) ill stop….until lunch.' I just put the note in my bag and try to pay attention to Hodge. He talking about wars, and I decide to draw. As I get my notebook out of my bag I notice that Jace isn't here.

* * *

Well, that's how it goes the rest of the week. Drawing in the greenhouse in the morning, hoping Jace shows up, which he never does, Breakfast with the girls and their guys. Flirting via notes with Cam in class. Cam joins us at lunch and even walks with me and Airy to our room after class. Then throughout the rest of the evenings, more flirting with Cam but via text. Thanks to my new phone. Airy even put her music on it so I don't have to steal her ipod anymore.

All the girls come over before dinner to gossip. Apparently, Cam and I are hot news, and everyone is waiting to see if we become official. I guess he had an on again off again thing with Aline but decided he just wanted the off part. She hates me, but I don't really care, she's not that friendly anyways. And I am perfectly happy with my small group of friends, since I can't trust anyone and the one person I can trust has disappeared.

Jace hasn't been in the greenhouse or in class all week. I haven't even seen him in the workout room, where I hear that's where he spends a lot of time. It's like after our kiss, he ran away. But that's crazy, right? He said he would look out for me and help me with this whole 'Cam' thing. I have even tried to hear his thoughts but nothing, not even the static I get when he blocks me.

* * *

It's finally Friday and the girls and I are all getting ready to go out. The girls all have dates, except Airy, she's going to the club to try to pick up a girl. As she says it, she needs laid. At six o'clock, we all meet the boys in the lobby, the girls all run and hug their boyfriends like it's been days instead of hours since they seen each other. And then there's Cam, leaning against the wall; arms crossed in front of him, one foot propped on the wall, looking down.

Airy walks over to him and kicks the foot that is on the wall, he looks up, sees me and smiles. He whispers something to Airy, she just nods and looks at me. Then he starts towards me, and I get an uneasy feeling. I can't explain it, but something isn't right. I ignore the feeling, while I run though everyone's thoughts. Everyone is excited about tonight; the plan is each couple will go get dinner, then we all meet up at a bar, for dancing.

I calm down when Cam reaches me, something about being close to him is calming. I hate the thought but let it pass. I have to be falling for this guy, so I smile the biggest girly smile I can manage. He takes that as an invitation and hugs me. Full on picks me up, and spins me hug. I laugh as he sets me down and he just rubs my cheek with my thumb. For some reason, I like the feeling.

We all leave the institute and head towards downtown. It's a ten minute walk and we all talk about where we are going to eat and the girls inform me the club we are going to is epic. Just great I think, I can't dance. This should be fun.

* * *

We all split up and Cam takes me to a nice pizza place and we just talk. Talk about me and my favorite things and him and his. He doesn't hit on me or make me feel uncomfortable but he is a gentleman. I find I am enjoying myself. After dinner, we just walk around and he shows me the music store, the book store, and the library among other places. After about a thirty minute walk we meet up with everyone else at the club.

Izzy's dad owns the place, along with several others throughout the country, so we skip the line and get right in. Everyone heads up the back stairs that lead to a VIP section, that has no one in it.

"It's my personal section. Daddy keeps it for me and my friends, to try to keep us out of trouble." Izzy informs me as we take our seats.

"Yeah. Like that ever works." Simon says as he pulls her in his lap.

"Anyways, lets hit the bar." Mia says as she pulls me and Izzy up with her.

"Umm, we are all underage. Some of us aren't even 18 yet." I say, kind of concerned. Not that I'm a stick in the mud or anything, but I have never been one for parting. But this crowd looks like they can hold a lot. I have yet to test my limit. I'm not so pumped about this night anymore.

"Ohh. Don't worry. We have our own bartender who doesn't care. And daddy takes care of us not getting in trouble. Just let loose Clary." Izzy says as she takes me to the side of the bar and tells the bartender to keep them coming.

We all get different drinks, and try each others. I end up with a drink called 'Blue Goo'. Its UV Blue vodka and Sprite. It's pretty good. After about twenty minutes of us all talking about dinner and such, everyone wants to dance.

* * *

The fact that I'm feeling a little tipsy, helps my confidence and I decide I won't fight the girls and go to dance with them. The guys stay at the table for awhile and watch. As we all head to the floor, I notice Cam hasn't taken his eyes off me and I blush. Its then that I decide I like him and will enjoy this night, as much as I can.

After about thirty minutes of us girls dancing none stop, I need another drink. I get back to the table and down my drink.

"Easy there Red." Cam says with a smirk.

"How about another Cam?" I say as I lean into him a little and he puts arm around my waist as he stands up.

"Your wish is my command." He says in my ear and I giggle. He leads me over to the bar, never taking his hand off of me, and orders two shots of some black liquor. He hands one to me and takes the other for himself, still having his arm on me.

"Bottoms up Red." He says and taps his glass against mine. I tilt my head back and take the shot in one gulp. After I slam the cup down, that earns a chuckle out of him, I drag him to the dance floor.

It's time to forget. It's time to not worry. It's time to not let anything bother me. It's time to let loose.

It's time to not be me.

It's time to make bad choices.


End file.
